


【卜洋】训狗

by yuliiisaaa



Category: ONER
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, 傻子!卜凡, 妓女!木子洋, 民国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa
Summary: “如果有鬼，那么也是人心所信的，世间万物都是短暂而虚假的，乃至这个世间，都是梦、幻、泡、影。凭空造影，所以才是着相，越是执着越是被海市蜃楼蒙蔽，李振洋看不穿，卜凡也看不穿，他想他是信的，如果凭空能再生出一个李振洋，那也是真的他，又或许那个捡到他的李振洋本来就是假的呢。”
Relationships: 卜洋 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【卜洋】训狗

**Author's Note:**

> 架空民国au  
> 角色三观扭曲，狗血  
> 2w6字完结

虽然李振洋生得凶相，嘴里不常冒出好听的话，但是卜凡还是很喜欢他。  
他的哥哥很漂亮，而且会给他饭吃，也不嫌弃他天生愚钝。李振洋分明生的是刻薄相，颧骨高而无肉，却矛盾而突兀地有着深情的厚唇，嘴里是说不出什么好听话，他总爱叫卜凡小傻子。  
可叫小傻子又怎么样，所有人都这样叫他。  
卜凡就像李振洋最忠诚又蠢笨的狗，一直围着他转，李振洋摸一下脑袋就开心得摇尾巴。他是知道自己生来就比别人反应要慢，脑子像没上发条又生了锈的旧钟，所以卜凡从来不在李振洋和外人交谈的时候出来。李振洋要养自己，还要在这个不怎么样的世道里养他这个吃白饭的弟弟，他们的日子算不上好过，他帮不上忙，就只能学会听话。  
卜凡似乎是知道李振洋靠什么做生计，又似乎不那么知道。李振洋有时候会咿咿呀呀地唱两句，那是卜凡熟悉的，唱戏。唱戏最好了，孩童也看得懂，好像那些大老爷们爱听霸王别姬，格外爱叫着李振洋穿着不正统的衣服跳那段虞姬舞剑，卜凡觉得他们比自己还要蠢，听不来戏又自诩霸王，这屋里进进出出的哪儿有霸王，王八都还差不多。  
卜凡不懂戏，也不懂情爱，他更爱看穆桂英挂帅。打他还是个小叫花起，就爱隔着墙看戏院里唱穆桂英挂帅。不过李振洋几乎没唱过，没人爱听一个卖皮肉的人唱这个，可卜凡固执地就觉得李振洋合适唱旦角儿，英气的女儿身，不生女相却更似穆桂英。  
当然，李振洋不是正儿八经的戏子。虽然正儿八经这个词，似乎向来和戏子就没关系，他只是一个打着不正经行当皮干着更下三滥事的全活儿，也就是个鸡，一个暗娼楼凤。  
那些在戏院子里唱戏的人该最厌烦李振洋这样的，本就不是什么好名声，还要被人泼上不干净的脏水。可李振洋太会见人说人话见鬼说鬼话了，他的小院离戏园子不远，那些从小练戏的小童喜欢他，就连那些早早成角儿的都喜欢他，逢年过节的甚至还会差小随从来送些不贵重的礼物。  
卜凡自打跟着李振洋后，就再也没吃过什么大苦。对于他而言，不挨饿不挨打就是不苦了。李振洋叫他傻子，却会带他去做衣服，不再需要捡别人剩下的破布烂缕，他太高了，以至于别人扔了的衣服在他身上吊紧得像耍猴戏，他相貌是好的，李振洋有了闲钱就会拉他去做一套新的衣服，从四尺九做到五尺七。他如今在侧屋有自己的房间，冬天有夯实棉花做的被子，虽然他更经常和李振洋睡一个房。夏天李振洋如果叫他去买两支盐水棒冰，他也能分到一根，他吃得快，三两下就咬完了，李振洋却伸着舌头慢慢地舔，或者是大半根含进去吮吸。李振洋会让他跪着，这倒是他从不知名老家带来的习惯，做规矩要跪着，犯错了要跪着，求神拜佛也要跪着，卜凡跪不了很久，李振洋满意了就拍拍他的肩膀，算不上安慰，但对卜凡而言就算是给予肯定。  
所以他很喜欢李振洋，他的世界就是那么简单，谁对他好，他就爱谁。李振洋告诉他来客人的时候要老实呆着，他就什么都不做，呆坐在自己的房间里，又像坐不住的小孩儿，竖着耳朵听外面的动静。  
只有一次，卜凡听到李振洋在房间里发出呜咽，不是那种有些荒腔走板的戏调，也不是他熟悉又不知道的暧昧声响，而像那只和他一起在街头流浪的小猫，在他去和别的小叫花抢一块发霉的饼的时候扑上去抓别人，最后被一脚给踩死，模糊地被黏在地面上，痛苦地细声叫着，卜凡不知道怎么救它，连碰都不敢碰，小猫最后舔了舔他的手指，死在了发臭的路边。  
李振洋长得高大，宽肩细腰，嗓子却是软的，和这京城里的人说话不一样，京城人士爱吞字，一句话总是囫囵吞地说，而李振洋老是慢慢悠悠的，拉长尾音，有时候声音上扬，像打着旋儿的国槐树叶，但更多时候是下沉的，没什么精神，也不是很较真。  
卜凡从来没听到过李振洋发出过这种声音，细细密密的针扎在舌苔上，撒着盐和着血往下咽，烧灼了喉口，又扯裂了共鸣腔。他疯了一样冲进去要打那个男人，卜凡不知道那个人是谁，但是谁早已经不重要了，他撞开门的时候只看到李振洋敞着衣服，身上都是掐痕，肩膀上还按着烟头，他看得见的地方在滴血，马夫捆畜生时才用的麻绳被粗鲁地绑在他的身上，更多的伤口被李振洋细薄的身体挡着，卜凡瞧不见，但傻子都不用看就知道会是怎样的境况。李振洋眼睛红了，连嗓子都叫不太响了，看见卜凡撞了进来，只努力地拔高嗓子叫他滚回去，骂他是个蠢货。  
卜凡像挨踢了的小狗一样，他应该要去救李振洋的，可他从不敢违背他的话，李振洋夸过他唯一的优点就是听话，他是最乖的，如果连这个优点都没有的话，李振洋可能就不要他了。卜凡想不出怎么解决这个矛盾的问题，可怜巴巴地回到自己房间去面壁思过。他当然不知道面壁思过是什么意思，只觉得哥哥是把他锁回笼子了，就像不听话的狗总要被禁足一样。  
他就对着刷了白漆的墙跪着，老实地呆了两天，没人给他送饭，只有房间里凉掉的一壶茶。这并不难熬，他早就知道饥饿的时候应该怎么样转移注意力了，墙上死去的蚊子吸足了血，氧化太久了就混着碾成泥的蚊子尸体一起混出黑红。  
卜凡出来时才听小孩说，李振洋被妈妈罚跪了一天。妈妈当然不是亲娘，他的小院儿就是跟妈妈租的，妈妈给他住，也给他介绍客人，他就替妈妈赚钱。那小孩是妈妈的儿子，亲生的，卜凡记得他叫超儿。  
超儿爱钱，像他那个守财奴似的亲娘，可超儿也很喜欢李振洋，他小小年纪就会拐着弯让他娘把那些不怎么靠谱的客人推给别人，他帮不上李振洋什么忙，能做的少得可怜。  
他和卜凡说，洋哥还带着伤呢，在我娘门口跪完一夜后撑着回去，那老虔婆晓得我要去找他，把我的门落了锁，我跑不了。  
超儿叫他娘老虔婆，却恭恭敬敬叫李振洋一声洋哥。刚来第二年的夏天，李振洋躺在天井里的竹躺椅上，扇着蒲扇昏昏欲睡的时候和卜凡说过，妈妈甚至想过要把超儿一起卖了，虎毒尚不食子，要不是超儿跑得快，隔壁院如今就该他住进来了。卜凡没什么记性，只记住了个哪怕是老虎还不吃儿子。  
超儿继续说，小桃儿说洋哥发高烧了，但是没人敢给他送药，因着那老东西说李振洋得罪了贵人。谁敢和我娘对着干，我不敢，你也不敢。  
其实超儿也只是找个人说说话，他明白卜凡听不懂那么多，但人总要学着把烦恼骂出去，或者打着幌子转移给别人，自己就一身轻了，没人比卜凡更合适当个树洞，不会痛也不会有回响。  
卜凡想，这明明不是李振洋的错，是他闯进去的，妈妈应该惩罚的是他。可他不敢去找妈妈，妈妈的鞭子好痛好痛，还会用烟斗去烫在他的脸颊，那些护院的走狗们会来揍他，最后把他真的和狗一样关进只能蜷缩起来的木笼子里，卜凡知道那是什么样的感受，他怕极了，可李振洋是为了他才挨罚的，他却连认错的胆量都没。  
卜凡在他贫瘠的脑海里搜寻着词，他想，他真是个没良心的坏东西。  
超儿隔着墙走了，卜凡才敢小心翼翼地去看李振洋。李振洋一直很白，他似乎是从来没做过体力活，卜凡总不敢对他太用力，他吃过太多苦，指关节的粗大是因为体力活干得多，他稍微掐一下，就会在李振洋身上留下好几日消不掉的印子，不光泛红，总容易起淤青。李振洋很在意自己一身皮囊，他从不像那些巷子里的老百姓，如果要出门，总是穿得三清四落的，他不喜欢被人看脏，也不喜欢瞧见自己在镜子里是邋遢的。超儿说他最爱体面，说他洋哥如果死了，也肯定要给自己挑个最漂亮的棺材。  
李振洋迷信，听不得死这个词，连带着卜凡也格外敏感，超儿说完死，就马上跑了，留着李振洋拧着眉生气。  
如果说要死，李振洋应当是不愿意依他现在这个样子去死的，他整个人病态地泛着红，眼睛有些肿，头发只是乖顺地贴在他的额头和侧脸上，他斜靠在床头抽大烟，房间里的味道并不好闻，大好春光照不进这个房间。  
卜凡一进去就跪到了李振洋的面前，很慢地说对不起，又哭丧着脸说我不敢找妈妈，哥哥惩罚我吧，我是坏孩子。  
他早不是孩子了，卜凡如今比李振洋都还要高出半个头，可他总觉得自己还是七八岁的小孩，他不喜欢他长得比李振洋都高，总是弓着背，试图变回那个李振洋都能抱起他的那个时候。  
李振洋把长烟斗在床头柜上磕了两下，叫他小傻子，又让他爬过来。卜凡就爬到床边，李振洋摸着他的脑袋，也不骂他：“你怕痛，我也怕，去，把柜子里的糖拿两颗来。”  
卜凡又像狗一样爬到柜子前，李振洋没让他站起来，他就一直跪着，用牙齿叼着两颗糖的糖纸翅膀，顺从地爬回来。  
李振洋拆了两颗，一起吃了，表情很难得地放松下来，比在抽大烟时还要放空。他没有笑，也没绷紧脸，就像魂都被撕扯开，被风裹挟着吹上了天。  
他看着窗外，又看向卜凡，突然直起腰拽住他的领口就和他接吻，把两颗糖都顶到他的嘴里。倒春寒似乎还没开始，也可能是今年不来了，早春花捡着偷来的时光就开了起来，花开了鸟儿就来了，燕子开始衔泥，等着场春雨，万物冠上了春的名号，好像就充斥着生机，想让人活下去。  
卜凡很乖，所以李振洋让他张嘴他就张嘴，李振洋需要拥抱，他就在晚上抱着李振洋睡觉，如今李振洋把两颗糖都给了他，他却不乖了，他把一颗硬是顶开了李振洋柔软的嘴唇，糖壳碰到了他的牙，李振洋忽地有点不好意思那么近地去看卜凡的眼睛了，没法儿启蒙的人眼里总是昏糊的，可卜凡的眼睛黑白分明，他看着谁，就说明他的世界里只是干干净净地有着一个人存在过。  
李振洋没有收回另一颗糖，他在卜凡的唇上舔了舔，给了他足够时间把糖收回去：“洗干净就走回来，我困了。”  
卜凡才站起来说好，他走回天井，打了桶水，他不怕冷，应该来说他对很多东西都不是很敏感，只身站在院子里冲干净了自己，又等到皮肤暖了起来才回到李振洋的屋里。

没活的日子，李振洋偶尔也让他上床，这次不再是抵足而眠，而是上床这个动词。  
卜凡是不知道怎么做，他只希望李振洋能舒服，李振洋会装，在别人床上总能叫得很尽兴，不止一个人边干他边说他骚得像被灌了药，他从来不生这个气，用腿勾着那些客人，有的客人爱抽大烟，五积六瘦的，也有那些胖得把肚腩一圈称作腰都折煞这个字眼儿的客人。李振洋一视同仁，他有时候戳着卜凡的耳朵，说哥哥这叫敬业，只有他们挑我们的份儿，我们可没脸去挑客人。  
但在卜凡床上，李振洋就变回了那个脾气不怎么好的李振洋，他嫌弃卜凡不会做，也嫌弃卜凡听到他叫就吓得停下来。他一边骂他一边身体力行地教他，卜凡学得很慢，但是学得很认真，他干什么是都是这样的，愚笨又老实这个话头一直跟着他。  
李振洋被他干的时候是那么柔软，会发出被捏住脖子的小猫一样的声音，大腿上没什么肉，会用力地加紧他的腰，又借不上力地腾空蹬两下。  
这种时候，李振洋还在叫他小傻子，颠来倒去地骂他人傻，那物什也像驴，干得太快了，太慢了，不知道停也不知道哄人。  
他的话被操得支离破碎，就像他的身体，好轻，做爱的时候像一瓣在海上的漂浮的落花花瓣。

卜凡听说李振洋要被赎走了。意料之内的，是超儿告诉他的。  
超儿说这是好事，洋哥这也算熬出头了。他笑得露出尖尖的虎牙，却又好像笑得不是很开心。  
卜凡不能跟着去，那户人家只是要一个漂亮的侧室、小老婆、姨太太，随便怎么称呼，人家纳的是妻妾，根本不会要这个姨太太以前养的一条流浪狗。  
他急得在小院里转来转去，大部分人很喜欢李振洋，却也不愿意真的进到李振洋这个院里。卜凡看上去太凶狠，如同看着家的恶犬，也像那些该出现在通缉令上不要命的疯子，只有李振洋偶尔会说你这傻东西还怪可爱的。他总是衷心地看着院，守着李振洋，妈妈来的时候也要啐他一口，超儿也只喜欢在墙头和他们聊天。  
卜凡不知所措，在院里翻来覆去地瞧，最后试图缩回一个不起眼的缸里。  
那个缸太久没人动了，久到周遭别的缸都裂了碎了，只有它一个在那儿。  
那是卜凡第一次见到李振洋的地方。  
彼时李振洋刚租下这个小院不久，天井墙角里有几个到人膝盖高的大缸，称不上大缸，又比罐子大两圈。他猜不到那些东西有什么用，装水吧，那又是土罐儿，腌菜也不像。他盯着这几个缸好一会儿，就决定放着它们继续在院角积灰。  
李振洋胆子不大，所以在他听到其中一个缸里传来声音时，吓得恨不得学司马光砸了那个破缸，可他又不敢，万一真是什么缸中怨鬼，或者古董缸生灵了，他要是打破了这个缸，会不会遭报应。  
他想了好一会儿，赶着早市去买了把桃木剑，又趁着正午走进那个发出动静的缸。  
李振洋那时年纪也不大，拿着桃木剑的样子显得非常不靠谱。他鼓着胆子探脑袋往缸里看，就看到了卜凡。  
卜凡那时真的才六岁，当然，这个六岁也就是虚估的，他刚出生就被丢了，又是个傻子，记不住自己的年龄，连名字都说不清。  
他是营养不良的瘦弱，瘦得可以把自己藏进不到膝高的罐子里，李振洋从罐子里把他抱出来时，他正埋着脑袋吃着偷来的半个馒头。  
李振洋一看是人，也定了定心，把桃木剑随手一丢，他漂亮的眉眼蹙着，有点嫌弃地说：“你这小孩有点像咸菜。”  
卜凡还捧着脏兮兮的馒头，呆呆地看着李振洋，冒了个鼻涕泡，含含糊糊地问：“你是妖精吗？”  
李振洋被他逗笑了，说：“是个小傻子啊，你留下来当我的，嗯，当我的什么好呢？”  
卜凡不知道为什么他要留下他，但是他知道留下来意味着有饭吃，他说：“看，看门……”  
他其实是想说看家护院的护卫，却说不利索。  
李振洋笑了，眯起眼睛，说：“好，你当我的看门狗吧。”

卜凡又试图缩回那个小缸里，可是他如今太高了，哪怕小心翼翼的，还是把脆弱的就土罐弄碎了。  
很多事都这样，卜凡碰碎过太多东西。  
比如说李振洋淘来的玉烟斗，哪怕他自己也不知道是真是假，看着漂亮就够了，李振洋对好看的东西总是比较包容的，不会在意到底是不是个西贝货。  
再比如卜凡雨天去修漏雨的瓦。李振洋是不会去的，他说他从小连树都没爬过，怎么可能会爬上屋顶，所以卜凡就咬着几个钉子，去补上瓦下的木梁，再铺上新瓦，他不是个细手脚的人，刚踩上屋檐就塌了更大一块儿，卜凡那么高的个子就摔了下来，嘴里的钉子扎了他一嘴的血，李振洋听着声就忍不住掉眼泪，他似乎很容易同感别人的疼痛，钉子戳破了他的上颚，一截铁锈在那儿刺哇地冒血，卜凡想说不疼，但是刚动动嘴就被李振洋骂了闭嘴。李振洋来不及打伞，就跑出去找郎中，他不信那些洋人医生，家里总备着几副春夏秋冬都能喝的补药，他很少那么狼狈，在雨里慌张又无助，他似乎看不清路了，连雨丝瞧上去都像卜凡嘴里明晃晃地细钉子。  
郎中听他说了，让他去找西医，那郎中是好心的，这种口子缝上两针，再打破伤风，好的最快。李振洋却觉得郎中是认为卜凡没得救了，要放弃他，说话对他而言不是难事，可他湿透了站在郎中门口，更不知所措。  
好在郎中认识他的小院子，拉着他回去说快去医院吧。  
李振洋回去的时候就看到卜凡捧着把漂亮的阳伞，李振洋很喜欢的，雨天都不舍得撑开的伞，卜凡也被淋得浑身是雨，水夹杂着血从他脸上留下，像食生肉的豺狼，可他见着李振洋，就开心地笑起来，伤口被扯得更开，他也不觉得疼，只是撑开伞挡在李振洋的头上。  
他们俩都湿透了，卜凡却还在给他打伞。李振洋忽然就不慌了，他叹口气：“傻子，跟我走。”  
卜凡就一手打着伞，一手跟着他去了李振洋没踏进过，卜凡更没去过的西医院。  
小护士被吓了一跳，他们俩生得高，浑身淌着水却打着把漂亮到有些奇怪的伞，在打着雷的雨天里像来索命的恶鬼。  
还好，医院里没什么人，医生是个刚留洋回来的新手，大毛病看不了，但是缝个伤口都自己来，不叨扰护士们。  
李振洋不敢看针从皮肉里穿过，他光是想着都觉得自己的肉也被拉扯着，明明自己也挨过那么多伤，却好像总是适应不了疼痛。不过谁会习惯疼痛，李振洋放空大脑，不让他过于完善的想象力帮他同感卜凡的疼痛，大概只有这个傻子才会不觉得疼。  
卜凡回家的时候脸上贴着块滑稽的纱布，李振洋看着，觉得像一块粗布上被打了块补丁，他知道卜凡肯定管不住自己的手，所以他几乎是时时刻刻都要叫卜凡呆在旁边，不许自己瞎碰。  
伤口很深，却不大，好得挺快，过了月把日子，就只有一个突兀的疤，又过了大半年，除非李振洋和他接吻，要不然都要看不出他的人中旁边有一小块突起的疤。  
所以，卜凡碰碎的东西多了去了，大东西，小物件，连他自己也总是在受伤。  
可他看到这个小罐子破了，却彻底怕了，不知所措地缩在碎了一地的土片旁就开始哭，他只是个装错身体的小孩，遇到不知道怎么办的事就只会哭。李振洋哭起来是好看的，超儿说那是梨花带雨，卜凡不懂，却觉得这话不匡人，确实是好看的。李振洋似乎眼睛一眨，眼泪就能掉下来，红着眼圈，却不会涨红脸，咬着嘴唇像是委屈的，偏着头微微仰起，眼泪就不是顺着正脸，而是顺着脸颊滑落，他几乎不会真心地哭，那样哭起来太难看。但卜凡不是，他就是孩子，孩子没有一个哭起来是好看的，放在他这样一个成年人的脸上，孩童撕心裂肺的哭泣反而只显得格外滑稽。  
李振洋披着件兔毛裘皮的斗篷出来了，他看到碎了的罐子，就知道发生了什么。卜凡跟了他以后，说话没有学会什么，李振洋似乎根本不在意让他去学着说话，反倒是他看向卜凡的动作，就能猜到他想干什么。  
李振洋很少叹气，他的头发已经有点长了，发尾和拢在脖子上的灰兔毛缠在一起，他摸着卜凡的脑袋，小傻子像以前一样埋在他腰间，重复着每次做错事之后他会做的事一样。  
李振洋说：“你钻不进，我也带不走你。”  
卜凡固执地说不行。  
他很固执，傻子总是固执的，不过他的固执更像是和李振洋学的，毕竟他的哥哥本来就是一个看上去不好欺负，熟悉了又觉得柔顺好拿捏，可骨子里执拗到不回头的人。  
李振洋看着低矮的墙头，天还没冷到要穿裘皮，他那身斗篷和这个破院子格格不入，他像是在炫耀，可连个懂的人都没。他只是在告诉自己，借着身死去畜生的皮告诉自己些什么。他对卜凡说：“强求不来的东西，你如果非要留下，就一定会牺牲什么作代价。”  
卜凡听不懂，这句话他琢磨一辈子也不懂。他只希望李振洋能过上好日子，而他只要远远地跟着李振洋就可以，当最乖的看门狗。  
于是卜凡连名带姓地叫他：“我是李振洋的狗，汪。”他拙劣地学着狗叫，以往都能讨来李振洋的轻笑，摸摸他不顺从的头发，或者抖着肩膀靠过来。  
李振洋确实是笑了。  
他说：“你走吧，别当没有骨气的狗了，站起来，当个人吧。”

卜凡意料之内地被李振洋赶出来了，李振洋叫他做人，可他做了一辈子的狗，怎么学得会直起腰板当人？  
他不过是一只被丢了的家犬，以前还称得上可怜的小狗，如今却像只挑战狼王失败而被丢出狼群，满身是伤的饿狼。他哪儿会挑战头狼，他再安分不过了，只想守着李振洋那个方寸大小的院子，吃饱饭，过着每天的日子。  
他不是自己走的，李振洋不得不像丢弃一只从小养大的狗一样，狠心地关上门，当听不见无助的呜咽和祈求。  
李振洋赶走他之前，给了他一个青花小罐，巴掌大，精巧得卜凡只敢拿手指小心地摸一下，又吓得立刻收回手。  
李振洋让他藏好，别琗*了，不过要是吃不上饭，拿去换银子也成。  
卜凡除了这个罐子，就什么都没带地离开了他的巢窟。  
不过也没什么大不了的，连李振洋都要不住在这儿了。  
卜凡偷偷看着李振洋穿着喜服从他们的小院子里被抬出来，只有妈妈和李英超陪着他。超儿，如今卜凡终于记住他大名是什么了，李英超更死要面子，他们似乎从来都没见过这个小孩哭，现在却根本管不住眼泪大滴大滴地从眼睛里落下来，他拉着李振洋唯一露在外面的手，妈妈笑得几乎要能把苍蝇挤死在褶子里。李英超哭起来，好像才证明李振洋真的要住进别人的院子里。每个人都在笑，小厮在笑，街坊邻居在笑，妈妈在笑，连乌鸦都像在笑，只有李英超在哭，哭得好像是天塌了。  
李振洋说过超儿是个没心没肺的，这是夸奖。李英超出生就缺了那根会共情的筋，他那个喝醉了酒死了的爹不会教他，他那个想卖了他的娘不会教他，只有李振洋，抓着把戏班子送来的瓜子，慢条斯理地磕着，告诉那个不怕别人死，只怕自己疼的小超儿别人也会痛。  
所以李英超痛了。他如果更聪明点，就知道为什么会那么难过了，或者再笨一点，也能没心眼地一起笑起来。可他就是这样一个破破烂烂的小孩，被李振洋拿着不怎么好的工具修修补补。  
不知道李振洋是不是格外喜欢拯救别人，他救回了卜凡，还试图去救一个没必要的李英超。  
卜凡没有哭，他应该不再是迟钝地感受不到眼泪，可能只是觉着李振洋的日子不会更糟了。李英超为什么要哭，他不懂，旁人为什么在笑，他也不懂。他只想溜进轿子里，问问李振洋，你是在哭还是在笑。  
他远远地跟着，看着李振洋从这个院子被抬进另一个院子，那个院子要漂亮多了，李振洋一定会喜欢。  
一路上敲锣打鼓的，大老爷甚至还让小厮在街上撒铜钱和糖。  
京城里很久没那么热闹了，李振洋穿着喜服坐着轿子从侧门进的。  
卜凡捡了两颗糖，还是甜的，哪儿的糖都是甜的。不过他没捡铜板，只远远地看着李振洋的轿子消失在了狭窄的一进门。  
再后来，他听说李振洋很受宠，那个老爷被迷得五迷三道的，曾经是贡品的那些东西都被送进李振洋的院里。  
卜凡用他不太聪明的脑瓜想，哥哥现在的院子应该很漂亮吧，哥哥可以穿新衣服了，如果有好厨子做饭的话，李振洋多多少少也能吃点吧，他实在是太瘦了。  
夏天的李振洋是瘦的，日头烈的时候他喜欢进一点汤水，又嫌绿豆汤不够凉，卜凡总会顶着太阳去给他买冰棍，他回来就把冰棍溶在绿豆汤里，够凉也够甜了。不过李振洋还是吃不多，喝了小半碗，就把剩下的都留给卜凡了。  
每年的冬天，李振洋看上去都像撑不过去，口袋里盈余多的时候能烧炭，可烧炭也要透气，冬天的风着实锋利而沉重，他房间的墙都挡不住，更别提大开窗门的时候，堪比强盗过境，把他身上本来就少得可怜的温度给掠夺走；如果这段时间辰光不好，那么他只能长时间地蜷缩在被子里，不得不离开被窝的时候，被子内里都没有一丝热气。  
卜凡脑子笨，手却不笨，三打五粗地却能做一手好菜，哪怕是便宜的玩意儿，他总能做得李振洋愿意多吃两口。冬日却没有发挥厨艺的地方了，他只煲汤，热腾腾的一碗，捧在手上就能看着热气晃晃悠悠地上升，李振洋怕烫，拿不稳薄壁的碗，卜凡就替他端着，让他一勺一勺地能趁热喝完。趁着热，李振洋就会拉着他到床上，扯开他的大棉袄，卜凡不怕冷，可在没热气的屋子里敞开衣领，裸露的皮肤很快就会发寒。  
李振洋用牙解开他腰上的布条，又拉下底裤，柔软的嘴唇就含上他的阳具，卜凡浑身是冷的，只有被李振洋吞进嘴里含进喉管的命根是滚烫的。李振洋不太爱给人口交，更不喜欢给卜凡做，他的东西又长又粗，撑得李振洋的嘴角都疼，厚唇被过度撑开，嘴唇随着他的吞吐被拉扯得半透明了，李振洋眼角就开始蓄眼泪，拉着卜凡的手去解开他的裤子。  
卜凡只敢慢慢给他扩张，他的指节粗大，沾着乳膏也只能一截一截地探进去，李振洋一边被他用手指操着，一边嘴里还含着他的鸡巴，他的腿上没有肉，屁股倒还是柔软的，被卜凡手指干都能干爽得晃着腰。  
他让卜凡躺着，自己撑着腿，一点点地用屁股吃下去。他好怕冷，上衣还裹得很紧，下半身却赤条条的，露出细细白白的腿，无力地跪坐着，他腰撑不动了，就一下子坐了下去，卜凡的阳具操得很深，他藏了有一会儿的眼泪一下子就被逼出来了。  
卜凡是听话的，所以李振洋让他不动，他除了敢硬着根鸡巴，就真的不敢动了。李振洋瘦的骨盆上只贴着薄薄的一层皮，两块凸起的骨头摸上去一点也不舒服，他趴在卜凡的身上动，这两块半月型的骨头就一下一下撞在卜凡的腹肌上。像死人嘴里的玉，冰冷又坚硬，一下一下的，不疼，却刮得人心痒痒。  
李振洋动不动了，就让卜凡来继续干他。卜凡隔着衣服都能掐到他又瘦了的腰，如果脱下衣服，只能看到一根根肋骨，每截肋骨间的凹陷都像被挖开的小水渠，把他的生命引流出去。  
卜凡架着他，他又觉得不舒服，李振洋在床上是娇气的，他跪趴着，让卜凡从背后操他，他被干得太深了，以至于小腹上都会凸起一块儿。  
他又开始叫了，像春天的母猫而不是寒冬里的男人，他叫着卜凡，说要被干坏了，好大，会怀孕的。卜凡最开始是信他的胡话的，事后会说哥哥怀孕的话，孩子，我养。李振洋就嘲笑他，说傻子真是傻子，床上的话是世界上最大的谎言，以后别信了。  
所以现在卜凡学会了，知道这话只能做爱的时候说，他扣着李振洋的手，慢慢地说：“那哥哥就给我生一窝的崽子。”  
李振洋爱听这种荤话，只会叫得更浪，大腿颤抖着绞紧，就射了出来。  
卜凡看了他两眼，来确认李振洋是不是允许他继续做下去。他的眼睛微眯着，睫毛颤抖得像被扯了半扇翅膀的蝴蝶，李振洋没说话，卜凡就知道了。  
他又换了个姿势继续操他，操得李振洋喊不动了，抽搐着小腹让他射在外面，卜凡就乖乖退出去。  
李振洋被干开了就会更媚，眼角像抹了胭脂一样，他继续给卜凡口交，舌尖软软的，一点也想象不到就是这么张吃男人鸡巴那么起劲的嘴，平时总能说出让人生气的话，李振洋故意用喉口绞紧他的龟头，卜凡就射进了他的嘴里。  
做爱是最廉价的取暖方式，李振洋像吸足了精气的妖精，贪餍地躺在床头。卜凡端进来给他的汤剩了小半碗，如今油脂已经冻了起来，飘着白花，看上去有点反胃。李振洋看了几眼却笑了，不知道是想到了春天的白花，还是卜凡射进他嘴里的精液。  
可他总是瘦的。卜凡也曾经瘦得吓人，可他怕饿，他怕极了挨饿，他不完整的童年总结起来只有饿一个字，所以他为了活下去，什么都能吃。李振洋吃得很少也很慢，软软的手指拿着木筷虚晃地夹了块素菜，他喜欢看卜凡吃饭，像他这样感受不到食物的满足充盈感的人，一向是喜欢瞧别人吃的。李振洋不应该拿着廉价的木筷，起码得是话本里的银箸，或者是双透着光的玉筷子，他的手指也很白，似乎是无力的，手指比杯子的外檐要长，就随意地搭在一起，他看向卜凡，说：“你怎么什么都吃？”  
卜凡只是认真地咽下最后一口，告诉他饿了就会死。  
李振洋让他赶紧呸呸呸，死这个字怎么能说。  
所以流落街头后，卜凡就在街上和流浪汉抢干饼吃，他只是李振洋的狗，又不是真的野狗。干饼很难吃，还有股馊味，这还算没落雪，冬天才是难挨的时境，卜凡是可以去做工的，可他在每一个大大小小的门口踌躇着，却再也没敢踏进任何一扇门。  
卜凡很能打，他却架不住流浪汉人多，他抢来的吃的，或者些破玩意儿，很快就会被乞丐们看上，他就被围着揍，有时候他能留下食物或者旧报纸，有时候就被抢走了。  
不过他一直努力地藏着怀里的小罐子，满心都是不要再碎了，如果连这个罐子都没了，那么就没有任何东西可以再证明，他曾经是李振洋的人。  
他这次被打得格外惨，那些乞儿似乎就是想他死，没有由来的恨就像没有缘由的爱一样，强烈得能蒙蔽人的意志。  
他被打晕了，也可能只剩半口气，被拖着丢到马场去了。那是军营的马场，不被打死，也会被马乱蹄踩死。  
卜凡以为他醒不过来了，他晕过去前饿了好几天，他以为他该想的是饿着死下辈子就是饿死鬼投胎，可他满脑子只能想到李振洋嫁出去那天，带着玉镯子的一截手腕。手腕还是细的，大红的喜服把这一小片皮肤衬得格外白，卜凡看的时候隔得很远，他只能看到李振洋抬手掀起帘子，翡翠镯在凸起的一小块手腕骨头上颠簸了一下，顺着上下几乎快一样粗细的小臂滑落，落到红袖挡住的阴影里，他反身坐进轿子里，卜凡就再也见不到他了。  
卜凡再睁开眼时看到一个穿着军服的人，那人军装穿得很挺，可看上去又不是那么正经。  
他盯着那人看，试图动自己的腿。世界上没有好人，这是他记得很牢的一句话。  
卜凡的记性实在是算不上好，从早市到小院的路他记了快一个月，他刚被李振洋捡回来的时候还没他的肩膀高，迟钝地被李振洋拉着手，去早市买上一袋包子，李振洋吃两个，卜凡能把剩下的很快就吃完。  
李振洋喜欢说他是狗，但偶尔也说他是鱼，卜凡一边咬着包子一边想，鱼那么容易死，我不会死，哪里像。李振洋像是看得穿他在想什么，他说：“金鱼就你这样，喂多少吃多少，撑死了也不知道。”卜凡就鼓着大眼睛，真的像在吐泡泡的，没有记性的鱼一样。  
他们在天井里养过两尾红色的金鱼，像在水里燃烧的两团火。可惜火生来被水克，没一周就死彻底了。  
他拉着卜凡去买菜，买点日用品，遇到报童也会来份日报，李振洋的手总是牢牢牵着他的，从他的拳头能被李振洋的手完全裹住，到卜凡已经长大到可以轻松扣住李振洋的手，他从来不放开卜凡。卜凡其实没有那么记性差，他要是连这么条路都记不住，早就横死街头了，可他喜欢李振洋宽厚的手，喜欢被他拉着，这是小卜凡第一个坏心眼。  
李振洋耐心地告诉他，直走左拐，沿着灰墙，第二个门洞再小拐，数过去第五扇门就是家了。  
卜凡右手提着好多东西，左手拉着李振洋，每次出门回家都要复读一遍。  
他被打晕了，也觉得自己能回得了家，可醒来又知道，他确实是回不到那个小院了。  
那个军官看他很沉默，就露出小虎牙对他笑，问他叫什么。  
卜凡说我叫小傻子。反正除了李振洋，没有人会在意他到底叫什么。名字这个东西，是只有被人在意地叫唤才有意义。  
那人为难地挠了挠头，也不觉得卜凡在开玩笑，只觉得他有难言之隐，问：“你要不要参军？有饭吃。”  
所以卜凡答应了，他不笑的时候确实不太看得出来像个傻子，李振洋把他训得足够好。  
那个人看了一会儿，似乎在想怎么开口，他最后说：“我是岳明辉，你愿不愿意跟我走？”  
他这话说的像拍花子，李振洋无数次告诉过他，如果有人让你跟他走，你就揍他一顿，然后赶紧跑回家。  
所以卜凡二话不说就把岳明辉揍了一顿，可他没地方回了，就只能呆愣地站在原地，像等哥哥来接回家的迷路小孩。他应该是最乖的那个，哪个小孩迷了路都要跑，然后放声大哭，而卜凡只是很安静地站着，他一直都认为李振洋会来接他。  
岳明辉当然可以还手，他扛卜凡回来的时候就忍不住碎碎念念，说怎么那么高的个儿，要不是你哥哥我力气大，谁拖得动你。卜凡有些瘦的脱形，骨架却很沉，他被岳明辉架起来的时候腿都在地上拖，算不上沉，岳明辉看上去不是很健壮，他也更喜欢自称是一个只有脑子稍微好一点的普通人，武器是他的知识，可有传闻一度说他的知识应用是物理层面的，厚部头书砸人之类。  
岳明辉确实是很能打，从他明明是从马场把卜凡带回来，却没用马扛，而是自己拖着走了二里路就可以看出。但他现在是兵，卜凡是老百姓，哪儿有兵对普通人动手的理。更主要是，他第一眼就看出卜凡应该算不上正常人，这才是岳明辉的天赋，他擅长数字机械，也总能看穿一个人。  
他被打得龇牙咧嘴，倒也不生气，说：“你就这么对一个救你的哥哥啊？”  
卜凡说：“你不是我哥哥。我哥哥救的我。”  
前言不搭后语。

岳明辉怎么说都是个好人，毕竟不是谁被打了以后还能不计前嫌地给他的上级报告他想让卜凡参军。他有正义感，又极赋辩证逻辑，他和卜凡认识的人都不一样。虽然卜凡的世界里叫得上名字的，可能也只够他数数的。  
岳明辉不是李英超那样的人，他似乎是在很健全的家庭里长大的，他父母双全且满心地爱他，他留过洋读过书却选择了从军；岳明辉服从组织纪律，却也会偷偷给他的小兵们批假时睁一只眼闭一只眼；卜凡没有家，所以岳明辉就问他，过年要不要回他的家。  
他极其理想主义，他见过的世界很大，所以他能设想的世界也广阔。岳明辉爱和人聊天，谁都能聊，这有些像李振洋。他很爱和人聊理想，谈抱负，讲未来，对着不识字的小兵也聊，对着他的领导也聊，就连去舞厅也要和红玫瑰聊几句当今局势。  
这似乎才是地地道道的京城人，他们一向是爱聊的集合体，岳明辉更是其中的佼楚，他从不说自己长袖善舞，他只是一样固执地坚持着自己的想法。京城人就是这样，分明只是小小的个体，却牵挂着整个世界。  
可卜凡没有，卜凡的世界里一直只有李振洋，他也不需要更大的世界，如果可以的话，他只希望李振洋的世界能够大一点，大到允许他也呆在里面。  
岳明辉没什么爱好，就是爱喝两杯，水酒洋酒来者不拒，他喝酒的时候不太拖着卜凡，喝完了就自己晃晃悠悠回部队了，那个时候没什么纪律规定，不允许战士自己掏钱买给自己喝的酒。所以一旦休假，他就换上长衫，也有时候是长的风衣，溜达到全城卖酒的地方。他喝多了不发酒疯，只是爱瞎总结，岳明辉不止一次在眼睛里已经分不清站着的是靶子还是卜凡的时候感慨，还好他把卜凡拐来了。  
卜凡会是最锋利的一柄枪，不是洋枪，而是传统得该被淘汰了的长枪。长枪是不是过时了？这不是一个需要探讨的问题，这个时代着实是没人还会拿着长枪当武器了，那是旧时代的辉煌，该被留在过去。他就是被困在过去的人，他自己走不出，哪怕李振洋在也没用。李振洋也被困在旧时代里太久了，他囿于局促的世界里，没人知道他在来到小院前是怎么样的，他出生在被时代洪流淹没的曾经，带着所有错误时代里的陋习，李振洋是走不出去的，他没曾想过要把卜凡推出去，离开安定区对他们而言都是太惶恐的事情，如果活在旧时代里，李振洋自己跪着也能带着跪在他身后的卜凡活下去。当然，他保不住自己，更没办法留下卜凡了，所以他才解开卜凡灵魂上的项圈，告诉他你自由了，你可以不用再跪着了。李振洋如今想把卜凡送出去，也没结果了，他们是被困在风暴眼里的人，只会死在狂风中心的平静里。  
卜凡身上有太多李振洋的烙印了，所以他传统、固执、认真的，他也同样是知足常乐而又会感恩的。岳明辉给了他一个机会，他就努力地成为一柄锋利的枪，过时似乎对他的意义不够大，他满足于能够做点什么，满足于能像李振洋说的那样，挺起腰杆做人。  
不过他还没受过磨砺，当然，卜凡受到的折磨足够多了，但是这个磨砺是只有在乱世下才会打磨出效果的，他要淬过火，见过血，杀过人，也救过人，才会成为一把过时却独一无二的武器。  
那时候岳明辉已经知道李振洋的存在了，他很想去见见李振洋，到底怎么样的人才可以把卜凡养得足够强大却又满身软肋的。他清醒的时候不敢在卜凡面前提，喝多了就偏要拉着本来脑子就不好的弟弟去聊李振洋。卜凡应该是要烦他的，可他却有一种直觉，如果李振洋认识岳明辉，那么他们一定会成为好友。  
京城离前线够远，却每根看不见都线都被前线都细微改变给牵扯着，有人爱类比成皮影戏，后方的人舞着木杆，操控着明面上的战斗。岳明辉觉得是狗屁，他们见不到前线打仗了，京城的米就贵了，输了仗之后路上的流浪汉就少了，那些什么都不会的人被抓上前线填兵役，菜市场门口砍了多少脑袋，茶庄油铺书店背后是哪方势力都和他们无关，他们甚至这辈子都没离开过着三九城，自以为是掌权者，他们甩着骰子来站队，愚昧又荒诞。  
如果在战场上，卜凡应当晋升得比岳明辉还要快，他不怕死，自然在这个时代里爬得更快。可这是军事上的后方，纸面上的第一线，算是岳明辉的主场。他很喜欢自己那副平光镜，给人以温文尔雅又知书达礼的假象，特地要带着卜凡在他身后，别人往往瞅见卜凡，再看岳明辉时，就会觉得他只是个手无寸铁的书生。他见识过很多，所以有着书生的坏脾气，看不惯的事多的很，但岳明辉知道什么是他能够在着洪荒中作为一粒沙砾做得了的。  
岳明辉想，卜凡应该是不喜欢打仗的。当然，没有人是喜欢战争的，除了那些能发财的，就像在尸骨上吸取烂肉腐液的苍蝇。  
卜凡好像是会痛。他受伤的时候像没有痛觉，可他看到别人受伤，却会露出最无助的眼神。如果岳明辉真的见过李振洋，他就会知道卜凡身上投射的疼痛的光源是从何而来的。  
不过岳明辉还没机会见到李振洋，他只能把卜凡当成一个观察对象，触发卜凡疼痛的到底是什么。  
李英超偶尔也会来部队，他漂亮得岳明辉第一眼看到都忍不住问他是不是女扮男装想参军，现在女人也能上战场的，妹妹不需要这样伪装自己。  
毫不意外地，岳明辉又挨揍了，这次只挨了一拳，李英超力气没有卜凡大，在岳明辉这样的半个老兵面前还是不够看的。  
李英超说我来找凡哥，岳明辉更加稀奇了，他以为卜凡唯一认识的人就是李振洋。李振洋，李英超，虽然李是个大姓，可一个傻子会认识这样两个人，是不是证明他们俩可能是兄弟？他不说话的时候脑子里经常会过一些稀奇古怪的想法，这是岳明辉无伤大雅的消遣方式。他喜欢旁观，喜欢去总结现象，并不是人人都爱被他剖析，心理是太私人的东西，擅自揣测他人就和偷窥一样，是不道德的。岳明辉是很好的观剧者，他所有适合的、不合适的想法都不会说出口，就像他无数次好奇李振洋，却几乎没有在有外人时嘴上提到过这三个字。  
卜凡正在刷军靴，他干什么事都一丝不苟的，像是最尊崇纪律的士兵。他就是这样的人，一心做不了二事，或者按李英超说的，一仆侍不了二主，他认定李振洋之后就再也注意不到别人了。  
他听不进别的话，直到靴子刷干净了，卜凡才知道李英超来找他了。  
他叫了声超儿，李英超回了一句凡哥。  
两个人没说别的话，李英超就走了。看得岳明辉是满心的好奇，又介入不了他们。他擅长共情，遇到无法操控的情况，他就会代入自我，可这是卜凡的生活，岳明辉不会这么做。他也做不到，与他类似的人是最好产生共情的，岳明辉甚至都不会太费心，就能感知到足以过载的情绪。卜凡和他是完全不一样的人，他难以成为他，他甚至难以用逻辑去推测他，只有在这种时候，岳明辉才像普通人一样，说我能理解你，但我感受不到。

李振洋后来在宴席上再见过卜凡一次。  
卜凡冷着脸，一言不发，像看不出是个笨拙的傻子，眉骨压低的眼神显得分外凶狠。军装穿得笔挺，旁边站着个一直笑眯眯的男人，李振洋认识他，老爷提起过这个古怪的军人，岳家的大少爷，锦衣玉食长大的，留了洋镀了金却像脑子坏了，要参军，甚至不要岳老爷安排的一职半官，说了一大通把岳老爷气得住院的话就自己离家出走。  
老爷不是很常和他聊这种话题，他眼里的李振洋和所有那些头发长见识短的女人没什么两样，只会打着麻将聊今年东北的皮草或者是辽宁的刺参。李振洋不是很会打麻将，但架不住他的手指纤长，拿着廉价的麻将牌都像在摩挲一块水头上好的玉，他拿着麻将牌的时候总是显得很娴熟，实质上却不知道自己在打什么。作为消遣，麻将似乎没有在李振洋身上起到应有的效果，他总是带着些愁思的，打两圈就要拿着碗盖茶暖暖手，烫暖了掌心，连指尖都透着红，有的姨太太会问他痛伐，他说疼就不会用滚水来暖手了，实则却是疼的，他又不是钢铁铸成的，过往卜凡一口汤没吹凉都会被他打翻。李振洋确实不觉得自己是个好人，他脾性大，唇舌都像淬了毒，可出了奇的，卜凡会说他是个好人。  
老爷不在内院里聊大事，他那些姨太姐姐们倒聊得勤快，她们也天南海北地说着些没见过的事，骂那些拿兵堵枪眼的废物，骂现在上头的人多无能，骂那些当了汉奸现在却是她们头上人的家伙。她们甩出块幺鸡，或者碰一个，好像是在沙盘上运筹帷幄的大人物，而不是烫着锡纸卷的太太。  
二太太尤其喜欢讲她哥哥寄来的信，说渡轮上能运来多少武器，也会说在甲板上吃牡蛎，她提过好几次岳明辉的光辉经历，又往往以真俊啊收尾。  
但李振洋着实难以注意到岳明辉，他只是在想，卜凡为什么会来。大部分事是难分好坏的，李振洋说不出口他不想让卜凡来，他确实是怕极了，在他设想的完美结局里，就是他告诉卜凡要当个正直的，活下去的人。一个体面又完美的落幕，比他过去唱戏收场时总会被客人摸进衣服里的动作鲁莽打断要美得多。卜凡不应该看到他被抬进这个院子，更不应该在这样一样荒唐的宴会上重逢他。  
李振洋悄悄地听他们寒暄，他们说卜凡是岳上将的副手，不太爱理人，明明是副将却全靠岳明辉替他打圆场；也听到他们谈起卜凡的枪法，提到卜凡之后可能会代替岳明辉上前线。  
卜凡、卜凡、卜凡，李振洋止不住想，为什么他们都在提这个名字。他似乎不再是那个在旁人眼里稳重的李振洋了，他被禁锢了太久，久到见着旧人似乎就像见着没有尽头的未来和一座孤苦伶仃的坟。  
其实哪儿有人一直在提卜凡，对于指望着在这个场子上打交道的人而言，卜凡只是一个抛给岳明辉的引子，他们说了两百句岳明辉，李振洋只听到里面那声卜凡。  
李振洋低着头，他抬眼的样子过于显眼，似乎总能让人注意到他，所以他必须要藏起自己，才能安心地去听和他已经没有关系的人的事。大老板对岳明辉说着卜凡跟了您啊，都是少年英雄啊，有脾气太正常了。岳明辉不反驳，和他们敬酒，又侃大山，他口袋里习惯性带着烟盒，自己却不抽。他的长袖善舞和李振洋的会说话又是不一样的，岳明辉打骨子里的是自信，他就像用最好的材料被最好的工匠打造出来的剑，不磨自利，可他又不是被高高束之，而是被最合适他的剑客劈山断水，见过血却不会被染色，也见够了风花雪月。  
李振洋不知道是不是应该庆幸自己已经不那么受宠了，他在角落里自己喝着酒，把被人的谈话当成开错调频的收音机，懒得去换，就这么听下去。可他还是李振洋，那个不会让别人看到颓废的样子的李振洋。他很认真地换了衣服，衣橱里的颜色少得可怜，李振洋被规矩钉得死死的，像是被钉住了尾巴的猫，叫两声也不被允许，因为就是他的主人刺破他的皮肉把他困在着不得动弹的地方。他穿了件烟青的长衫，把头发缠起来，鬓发不够长，只是松垮垮地散落下来，正面看去只像乖顺的娃娃，而背后的头发已经很长了。他不喜欢长发，他也觉得自己不合适长发，李振洋是知道自己不算传统东方的脸孔，从来没有人认为他是柔和的，只有嘴唇在暗示着棱角下的柔软。李振洋的顺从是装出来的，也是无力抵抗命运的结果，所以他嫁进来多久，就留了多久长发。  
如今没有人会替他画眉了，他也自己用小刀削着眉笔，耐心地拿着一寸刀锋的小刀把木屑和炭末削下来。小刀的小是指纤细的刀柄，也是指哪怕划破手腕也不足以致死的刀刃。但刀好就好在它还有一个明晃晃的尖儿，只要下定决心，一寸的刀刃可以借着尖，捅穿整个手腕，李振洋比划过，他的手腕可能还没刀刃的长度那么宽，捅穿了的话是一前一后两个血眼，就像有着血红眼睛的白蛇头。  
但李振洋当然没有这么做，他只是慢慢地对着镜子画眉，不够柔和就用指尖轻轻蹭一下，无名指的指尖就染上黛，在每个触碰过的地方留下抹不去的印记。  
李振洋的酒杯里已经没有酒了，郎中告诉他他不该再喝酒抽烟了，他说好，确实也没放在心上，他的世界就是悲观的，没有人能活得长久，谁死的时候都是难看的，李振洋看不到自己离开这个院子的未来，却早早看到了自己平凡无奇的人生的尽头。  
他以为卜凡是没有注意到他的。  
如果是曾经的李振洋，肯定不会这么想。他不是一个过分自负的人，可他一直都相信，卜凡随时随地都能在人群里找到他。可卜凡离开他的项圈太久，李振洋开始不确定了。  
卜凡当然看到李振洋了，他哪儿会跟着岳明辉参加这种无聊的聚会，岳明辉是他的恩人，却不会是他的哥哥。  
那是一个好天气，岳明辉居然来问他要不要去和他下个月认识认识人，卜凡说不，他不回答是默认，给了回答就一定是确认了。  
岳明辉甩着把折扇，老神叨叨地说了地名，卜凡就改了主意。他记得太牢了，李振洋就是这样不要他，去了别的院子的。他不怪李振洋不要他，也不是李振洋丢了他的，卜凡是永远不会怪他的，他只会记住那些害李振洋丢了他的人。  
他曾经甚至记恨过李英超，他以为李振洋要把李英超也养成一条更聪明的狗。这话叫是李英超不知道，他要是听到了能气得把他推下水井。不过对于李振洋而言，超儿确实是特殊的，但卜凡慢慢接受了，就像经常来家里做客的朋友一样，警惕性高的狗总会绕着他低吼，久而久之的，熟悉他了，也就懒得为难了。  
当然，李英超有没有觉得自己被为难到还是另一回事。  
所以卜凡就是冲着李振洋才来的。  
岳明辉千叮咛万嘱咐告诉他别让旁人瞧见了你和李振洋关系好，更不能让别人发现你是个傻子。他说这是不是为了你好，而是为了李振洋，岳明辉一向知道打蛇打七寸，打狗要擒住他的主人。他会带卜凡去见李振洋这件事实在是不和逻辑，不过他的逻辑着实没有太大意思，岳明辉往往随性，他要卜凡重逢李振洋，就没人能拦着他。

卜凡很安静地拿着杯子，他不知道是什么香槟还是汽酒，这根本不重要，他看到岳明辉把所有人的注意力拉走后，才慢慢地靠近李振洋。  
李振洋一直在看他，眼睛半翕，瞳仁是撇向眼尾的，他就光明正大地用余光看着卜凡，在他向自己走来的时候立刻就反应到了。  
“卜凡。”李振洋这样叫他。他几乎没有叫过他的大名，李振洋叫他傻子，也叫他弟弟，有时候还叫他喂，像唤一只一定会回他的狗一样。  
李振洋应该是不喜欢他了。卜凡这么想着，有点害怕又有点委屈，他不喜欢这个大名，不凡对他而言是称得上无理取闹的要求。  
李振洋是怎么想的，卜凡不知道，他以往不会如此。李振洋早上总在犯懒，说不上是身体虚还只是怕初升的阳光，荒坟岭吊舌头的女鬼都比他贪恋晨光。可如果兴起了，他就会趁着起晨露的时候拉着卜凡去苏州面馆吃头汤面，太阳还没升起，雾薄薄的，街头的路灯还最后亮着，像夏末的萤火虫。他会要个素浇头，再来个荷包蛋，给卜凡总点一碗焖肉面。他只需要抬抬眼，卜凡就知道他想喝家旁边那家豆浆还是吃不下又不想扔了，如果是后者，卜凡就会乖乖拿走那碗看上去几乎没动的素面；如果是前者，他就搁下筷子起身离开。熟识后，卜凡能借面馆老板的自行车，飞快地骑个来回，可在最开始的时候，他就只能跑着去跑着回，他步子大走路稳，小心翼翼地提着袋食品袋装的豆浆。他离开的时候李振洋就撑着脑袋看他，回来时他还是那样瞧他，漫不经心的。最近起沙尘暴，饶是朝阳都显得昏沉沉的，李振洋鼻梁上的痣在日光灯下显得分明，他的眼睛很亮，挑着眼皮盯着他走进门槛，难得软着嗓子喊他一声小凡。  
李英超说他就是喜欢折腾人，越喜欢越爱折腾，这是贱。  
岳明辉就得教育他，说不要用这个字眼去形容任何一个人。李英超拿着银叉子比划着：“这是形容，我怎么会骂我洋哥？”他这话到没说错，妈妈骂李振洋贱，是觉得他不值钱，赔钱的贱；那些找上门的正房骂他贱，是怪他做皮肉生意却找错了客户；李英超说他贱，只是在说他有毛病，掏空了心思要折腾每一个接近他的人，他能给予他们不值钱的爱，所以他必须要从旁人身上汲取到同样的情感，像靠着男人精气活下去的狐狸精，或者是送人肉体上天堂灵魂下地狱的白粉。  
李振洋算不上缺爱，但他索取爱的方式着实不太寻常，他越是做爱，越是觉得被爱，爱他的人越愿意为他不当个人，他越精神高潮。李振洋这人爱面子，别人很少窥探得出他是什么样的人，他像猫，像风筝，像红芭蕾舞鞋。猫不会让人看到伤口，风筝高高地飘在天上，红芭蕾舞鞋泡在水里才发现原来是血染色的，可平时看上去就是那么普通又漂亮。长久以来，只有卜凡倔强地，缓慢地撬开他的壳，正常人干不了这事，正常人会疯掉，李振洋也会疯掉。好在卜凡就不是正常人，李振洋偏心他，觉得他是可怜的，给足了他时间又让够了底线，滴水穿石，而卜凡想用水滴侵蚀穿这个地球。  
岳明辉偶尔会单独带李英超出去吃饭，很多事确实是说不出缘由，岳明辉只能说是他烂好人习惯了。李英超爱钱这件事似乎并不奇怪，所以只要岳明辉愿意买单，他太乐意跟他去任何地方了，岳明辉不得不告诉一个腌渍事比他知道的还多的小孩不要被人骗了，不要乱骂人，不要这样，不要那样。李英超心安理得地接受这些，他和李振洋真是不一样的人，他要什么，他就会直白地表露，他不怕丢人，光鲜亮丽的皮囊固然是他的优势，可李英超比谁都知道，他就是一个自私鬼，一个被鸨母在合租的小楼里养大的内里破絮的漂亮娃娃。  
李英超穿着他送的西装，和他在花园洋房吃饭。岳明辉很会聊天，刚好李英超也很乐意和别人聊天。以前他一直翻李振洋家的墙头，就是因为李振洋也很能聊。李英超也忍不住嘀咕，你应该会和我洋哥成为好朋友。  
岳明辉说是吗，巧了我也这么觉得。  
“你这个老岳太不要脸了，”李英超手很稳地倒着上个月刚从华埠进来的铃兰茶壶。他学这些很快，岳明辉第一次带他来的时候还怯生生地不敢动手，如今学得几乎比岳明辉还像个生来就是大少爷的样子了。这就是李英超，他看着好东西了，就要去伸手拿，走着颤巍巍的枝条也要往上爬，踩在下一秒就要开裂的冰面上也要向前走，在人群里就扬起笑脸，在畜生堆里他就甩掉人皮。他刚过了得不到东西就耍无赖的年纪，早早就学会了要么丑态百出地去拥有，要么好东西就直接毁掉。他喜欢好东西，可好东西如果不属于他，那就不是好东西了。  
李英超其实不太和岳明辉聊到卜凡，更少聊起李振洋，他爱听岳明辉讲外面的世界，讲英吉利讲美利坚，讲他以前在岳家过的有丫鬟有婆子的日子，他几乎缄口不提任何他不堪的过去，除非李英超要用“悲惨”来粉饰自己了。他的底线真是让人捉摸不透，不过人都是这样复杂的，像卜凡这种一块玻璃透彻，两面镜子一模一样的才是真的少得可怜。  
有一次，岳明辉说到卜凡似乎被为难的时候才会感觉安定。  
李英超说了声哦。  
岳明辉觉得自己像个好奇心太重的小家子夫人，李英超看他一肚子想问又没说出口，觉得他今天吃得很满足，才继续开口说。  
“被李振洋训的呗，洋哥喜欢折腾人，别人老早被他折腾跑了，就因为卜凡最听话，所以洋哥更要刁难他。”李英超拿着纸巾开始叠玫瑰花，柔软的餐巾确实像无害的白玫瑰花瓣，不过更廉价，沾了水就废了。李振洋和卜凡就像临水观花，见着水中倒影，也就知道又是一年花季。说得太好听了些，他们更像是裁旗袍剩下的边角料，拼拼凑凑的，能瞧见本来的花头，最漂亮的部分被别人裁走了，他们就被剩在了箱子底。  
岳明辉听他说了很久，久到李英超面前的咖啡没了咖啡味，他面前的汽酒没了气。

卜凡着实有些不知所措，他在李振洋给他命令时才是安定的，而李振洋如今不想认他，他就只能笔挺地站在原地，一株常青树一样的，似乎没有外力能折弯打断他。  
他又露出李振洋最熟悉的表情，有些愚笨又听话地笑起来：“我，小傻子，哥哥忘了我了吗？”他指着自己，指头关节上多了些打枪的茧子。  
李振洋该叹口气，然后说你滚，但他觉得如果他让卜凡滚了，卜凡反而要开心得晃起尾巴，这并不是他要的结果。  
李振洋在小院里很少如此惶恐。  
他也是惶恐的，卜凡怕的是他不认他，而李振洋要怕的有太多了。他什么都怕，以至于就连他自己都觉得奇怪，随着年龄增长，胆子是会变小，这是成年人世界没有名头的真理。李振洋不知道他小时候是什么样的，小孩儿都天不怕地不怕，可他估摸着他还在叫亲娘妈妈的时候就已经是个胆小的人了，李振洋只记得他五岁，看着别人烧麦秆，村里的小孩拍着手，浓烟每年都会起，大人习以为常，小孩儿过得像春节，只有他，看着窜天的火和遮天蔽日的烟，吓得直哭。火是希望，私塾先生曾经拉着他的手比划过，一个人，对着天空举起了双手，是希望，是拥抱自由，这个字就是“火”。李振洋说，投降也是这个动作。  
先生一光火，就打他手板了。李振洋只读了半年私塾，繁复的字没学会什么，留下比较深印象的就火是疼痛的。火铺天盖地，能吞噬掉一切，比如那些麦秆，比如说他短命的爹娘。  
五岁的李振洋在麦秆的葬礼上哭得惊天动地，却一双眼睛死死盯着火焰中心，像下一秒就要跳进去。  
飞蛾扑火时，一定是极快乐幸福的。*  
李振洋怕疼，怕火，怕黑暗，怕自己狼狈，也怕活不下去。他活得确实不够自在，他就像分错类的拼图，看上去能嵌进去，却折断了磨钝了还格格不入。  
卜凡没有那么热烈，与其说他是李振洋的火，不如说李振洋是会烧毁他的野火一场。李振洋转着自己手腕上的镯子，他比卜凡矮上一些，仰起脸的时候还像稚嫩懵懂的孩童，而不是心比肉体更破烂的哪家姨太太。稚子不带枷锁地出生，自由是他抓周时唯一的选择，李振洋从小趴在隔壁老得拖不动磨得老牛身上，跑遍了小山和野地，而后他的村子起了火，从天而降，烧光了一切他模模糊糊的童年，往后的日子都不是很好过，以至于他记得都不清晰，李振洋说不清是他真的记不清，还是大烟，又或者是别的什么东西，他在一个没有根脚的地方被束缚住了，鸟关进了笼里还有人喂食，而他只能干这些卖皮囊的活儿。他做爱的时候灵魂像被抽离，高高地坐在房梁上怜悯地看着自己，他的灵魂甚至离不开那间朝西的破屋子，李振洋看着自己呻吟，看着自己在模糊人形的身下扭动，像在脱皮的蛇。  
李振洋太久没开口，以至于卜凡更紧张了。他的眼睛圆而亮，和李英超那双大眼睛不一样，眼型柔和而眉骨桀骜，卜凡在李振洋面前收起了所有不讨喜的样子，有些滑稽，不过李振洋一直是喜欢的。  
李振洋最后还是叹了口气，说你以后是要当大军官的人，别和我这种不吉利的人在拉扯不清了。这话太不像他会说的了，可会用不吉利形容自己的，好像也只有李振洋。  
似乎卖皮肉的人都挺相信神佛，李振洋甚至会在大年初一去烧香，头香是轮不到他这样的人，那些高官要砸够了钱，还要通关系才能烧到这一年来的第一柱香，佛寺不清静，和拍卖行倒挺像。不过似乎在那一天人都格外心诚，新年被赋予了足够多的意义，叫人变得不像他自己。青石板台阶上熙熙攘攘的，卜凡跟李振洋爬山的时候，看到过很多眼熟的人，有他的同行，也有拉着妻子小孩的买家，他们都不会对视，离开小院之后他们是他们，李振洋是李振洋。李振洋在佛前跪得很诚恳，拉着他跪在旁边，他闭着眼，似乎说了很多很多话，多得下一秒呕出血都不足为奇，他站起来的时候摇摇晃晃的，像挂在门檐上的一片布，风就能卷走。李振洋借着右手边的蜡烛点燃三支香，又递给了卜凡，才自己又点了三根，张开一点嘴唇，吹灭了明火，香就轻轻袅袅地飘起来了。他上完香，又给佛像磕头，这时候的他像极了几年不抱孕的女人，痛苦又诚恳地相信佛能帮他，腰对折起来，白皙的额头磕在地上，不重，甚至不会留下短暂的红印，他的眼睛被烛火照得很亮，自己也要随着青烟一起飞走了。  
李振洋现在就像那个时候，烟是该上天的，他却被笼在了玻璃瓶里，逃不脱又痛苦。  
卜凡怕了，他是习惯李振洋对他冷嘲热讽的样子，李振洋养他的时候自己也没多大，他说话直白，着实有点难听，过了两年才脾气好多了，可在卜凡面前还是拦不住嘴，他说什么卜凡也不生气，有时候连李振洋自己都说，你老不发脾气，算把我惯坏了。他想到惯坏这个词，忍不住笑起来，他爹娘没宠过他，那些乡里乡亲更不可能关照他，就连卜凡的“惯坏”都更像是他给自己开的上瘾的毒药，卜凡不会宠他，他只是没性子，也因为从小也没人惯过他，所以不会有任何性子。李振洋觉得换了任何一个人，给他几年吃的，卜凡也就会成了那个人听话的弟弟，或者说狗。卜凡不觉得，他只喜欢李振洋，他才不需要设想，更何况如今岳明辉也给了他几年饭吃，也没见着他爱上岳明辉。  
他喜欢李振洋要他跪下，甚至扇他耳光。所以说，李英超那个贱字，用得足够贴切，这种词岳明辉用不出来，只有李英超这样和他们在同一片土壤里生长出来的人才能直白地点出。  
李振洋贱，卜凡也犯贱，如同一株双生的花在阴暗潮湿的角落里扭曲地生根发芽，他们吸取彼此的生命得以存活，又反哺以爱，不会有人注意到他们，有小男孩路过瞧见，只是怜悯地说真是可怜的花，或者被流浪猫咬一口，花毒得很，被刺到的猫一爪打歪茎枝，一溜烟跑了，也就这样断了茎生长，花开得垂到地面，只有泛臭的积水塘看得到开得鲜活又短暂的他们。  
李振洋想问他最近过得怎么样，不过他应该过得比自己好，至少比在自己身边的时候像个人样。谁都没有能力掌控自己的命运，李振洋不能，卜凡也不能，不过卜凡拿起了枪，这年头有把枪，比有块地要值钱多了，他总比他能活得好点。  
卜凡说军队里不开心，说岳明辉是好人，说哥哥能不能把我带回去。  
他还是想回去，如果是李英超，他肯定赖活着也要留在外面，但卜凡就是卜凡，李振洋的小傻子，他只固执地又问了一遍，哥哥能不能把我带回去。  
李振洋听到外面的脚步声，最后说：“小傻子，别让我给你收尸。”  
他又开心了一点，李振洋叫他小傻子了，卜凡傻乎乎地想，这是好事，下次再求求他，没准李振洋就又愿意要他了呢。

卜凡一直是听话的，所以他当然没有死在战场上，炮火不像李振洋带他看的洋烟火。烟火是短暂的，他总是不舍得眨眼睛，往往盯得眼泪都掉下来，李振洋就笑他，傻子连眼睛都不眨，然后举起自己的袖子给他擦眼泪，最后骂一句真是个傻东西，又一次又一次拉着他去大饭店或者公园门口看烟火；炮火也是短暂的，一眨眼，身边的人和自己的命也就不见了，李振洋也不在这儿，他自己擦擦血或者尘土，从死人堆里爬出来。  
他的运气在遇到李振洋之后总在变好，他甚至都没缺胳膊少腿。卜凡自认很好地完成了李振洋的要求，他每次觉得自己做对了，就会想讨李振洋的夸奖。李振洋骂他，也从不吝啬夸他，卜凡想，这次哥哥会夸我吗？  
卜凡回去前，想到了岳明辉。岳明辉是最会追人的，据说在去英吉利的船上撩得连贵族夫人都想和他出轨，就连那次宴会上，卜凡都看到有一个姨太太偷偷在他的口袋里塞纸条。  
岳明辉拿他没办法，你和卜凡说不了大道理，他苦口婆心讲了很多，结果卜凡就站着听他说完，说得他搪瓷杯都倒了两次热茶，最后卜凡问，我送礼物好不好？  
他能对岳明辉问这话，确实是把他当朋友了。岳明辉看这个比他高了那么多的傻大个弟弟，忍不住又在想李振洋怎么养的他。  
最后，卜凡花了快一周才回去，在一路上买了很多小物件，从南面启程，绕了点路去了申城，还去了鸡鸣寺。岳明辉说，你看到的每一个小东西，都不贵重，但是比你花几个大洋买的一个大物件肯定要讨人喜，那是花了心思的，所以卜凡就很认真地想着李振洋。他不懂的东西太多，不过李振洋不属于其中，他甚至不需要猜测就能想象李振洋会喜欢什么。李振洋最喜欢稀奇古怪的小东西，海边长得很奇怪的石头，去鸡鸣寺求来的玉佩，江南三月开得正艳的一枝花，他养在随身的小水壶里，竟也顽强地活着，最贵重的是在租界买的一瓶法兰西的红酒。最后他搭上火车，回了京。  
卜凡满心欢喜地准备去翻墙头找李振洋，他藏不住心事，谁都能看得出他在想什么。李英超竟比李振洋更先见到他，他穿着背带裤，正巧在火车站遇到的卜凡。  
李英超脸色不好，胸口别着朵白花。卜凡最开始没看见他，李英超就在角落里盯着他看，直到他要走出南站，才终于下定决心叫他。  
卜凡叫他超儿，李英超点点头，又挂起了笑，说诶凡哥，听说你这次打了打胜仗啊，怎么才回来。  
卜凡举了举手上的袋子，还有腰间一壶水上的花，李英超笑得更甜了：“真好。我走了凡哥，去申城，不回来了。”  
卜凡点点头，不回来的意思很多，李英超显然是指好事。  
“岳哥给了我钱，现在哪儿都不太平，我也想去闯闯。”李英超解释到，“不回来了。”  
见他在笑，卜凡就觉得没事，最后说了句平安，就走了。  
笑是好东西，比李英超藏在腰后的匕首更强大，他在李振洋离开后也飞速地成长起来。  
李英超想，他大概是再也见不到卜凡了。

卜凡没换衣服，穿着军装就去找李振洋。  
李振洋要他当个人，他做到了，李振洋要他活着，他也做到了，岳明辉甚至暗地里给他出主意，说你可以把李振洋买回来。  
结果他又被卜凡揍了，岳大少爷龇牙咧嘴地，他也说不回来了，他要去延安。卜凡还点头，岳明辉看看他，忍不住叹气，说你这傻子之后谁罩着你啊。  
“我哥哥。”卜凡这次倒很认真地回答了。  
岳明辉先走的，其次是李英超。大雁是成群南飞的，他们只是一帮子运气不好的人，什么都有时限，香燃到头了，他们也要各自奔赴自己的命。  
但卜凡没想到，李振洋也会走。不是李英超的飞黄腾达，不是岳明辉的为了理想抱负，而是他最害怕的走了。  
突兀得如同在告诉这个世界，歌在唱鸟，灯在点火，蝴蝶缩回了茧。时命是天意，甚至存在不了逆天命的说法，当下要你死，你对着佛祖或者基督下跪都没用。  
宅子安静得不同寻常，他翻进墙的时候听说的第一个消息，今天是李振洋头七。  
卜凡知道什么是头七，这意味着他打胜仗的那天，就是他哥哥死了的日子。这荒诞得像报纸夹页间的笑话，没什么人会注意到，也确实不那么好笑。  
没有人发丧，每个人都在避讳什么，只有一个没有名声的和尚在灵堂里念经。  
卜凡对和尚是天生敬畏的，李振洋不让他冒犯佛祖。他算是一个虔诚的佛教徒，却信的太多因果轮回，不要着相，更不要被万缘束缚。他又不是个好信徒，他信心，信相，被世俗万缘困得太牢。李振洋的一生短暂又不体面，他困顿了太多，在矛盾与难以自洽的世界里试图找出生路，他没有来得及寻到他要的东西，他太在自己的世界里自我折磨，用伤痕累累的手臂去拥抱火焰。  
卜凡没有敢为难那个和尚，更不敢去看第二眼灵堂，只是拿着枪疯了一样闯进大院里，卜凡面相凶，命硬得克人，一身军装更是唬人得很。他举着枪抵着老爷的头，护院们没人打得过他，更不敢打他，就像他来的时候一样，安静得风吹树叶都显得像噪音。卜凡磕磕绊绊地说是，是谁？  
他很久没有说话打磕绊了，李振洋教的他，开口前先想好，再慢一点说，就不容易被人发现。  
李振洋，又是李振洋，卜凡的生命里只有李振洋是足够鲜活的。纸人是死的，无论人怎么摆弄，都给不了回应，但纸人在纸里就是它自己，旁人见不着也想不到。  
老爷吓得要死，见了顶着脑仁的枪，竟没忍住，失禁了。新来的姨太扑了过来说是我是我，不是老爷。她哭得梨花带雨，好像真的很深情，她爱老爷吗？  
她二八年华，漂亮得像没见过世面的画眉鸟，怎么会喜欢这么个当她爷爷都不多的老头子。卜凡看了一圈，之前席上的姨太太没了好几个，只有穿着藕粉旗袍的她哭得像被猫咬住的鸟一样。  
他最后也没杀一个人，他不知道应该怎么做，卜凡甚至是很难理解报仇的，他又问了他哥哥被埋在哪儿了，他补充地说李振洋，李振洋在哪儿。  
没人敢说话，那个姨太太哭晕了过去，老爷两眼一翻眼瞧着也要厥了过去，只有一个丫鬟颤颤巍巍说没有埋。  
这下子卜凡什么都想不了了，他眼睛蓄不住眼泪，高高地个子蜷缩起来，李振洋不爱看他哭，说他哭得丑。李振洋赶他走的时候他没有哭，他可能是有预感的，不是都这么说吗，傻子的预感很准，那时他觉得他回得来，他确实就又见到李振洋了。  
现在一切又不一样了。  
死亡是什么，卜凡这门课不是李振洋教的，他自己在战场上挨了枪子流了血才学会的，很痛。  
李振洋说过一次，他们这样的人，不会有人埋的，多脏了地啊，不过我还是想能够好好落葬，落叶归根，我没有根，回地里也好。他忌讳说死，就只提了一次。他说这话的时候是一个大晴天，他们窗外的花开得像卜凡带回来的那一朵江南桃花一样艳，李振洋没有躺在床上，只是披了件大衣，坐在风口看窗外，领口还有被掐的手印，卜凡挨在他旁边发呆，他没什么呆可以发，实际上是在脑海里想一个光怪陆离的世界，一个一样有李振洋和他的世界，没有打仗，没有病痛，或许他还不是个傻子。  
李振洋要的东西，从来没有留住过，他小时候浑浑噩噩地想在村子里长大，进了京想光明正大地养活自己，而后想一直留着卜凡，他想要活得体面，想要死得安稳，甚至祈求过卜凡要是先死了，要在地下等他，他活不长久。  
他什么都没得到，似乎卜凡遇见他后生命的转折与幸运，就是用李振洋坎坷命运的血肉生命供养的。李振洋信命，所以他怪只会怪自己。  
“一切有为法，如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电，应作如是观。”  
卜凡捧着李振洋的骨灰罐回来了，都不像李英超那个不着调的“漂亮棺材”的玩笑。他坐在李振洋之前的房门口，坐了一整夜，如果有一地的烟头或许更应景，配上大雨和音乐，就是一场没什么观众都电影。但是卜凡只是把他的骨灰放在李振洋送他的那个现在来看不怎么值钱的青花罐旁边，然后盯着两个小罐子看。没人敢去吵他，生怕他又掏出枪来对着谁。他没有伤过这里一个人，但他们都怕他，或者说也愧对李振洋，一样地害怕李振洋会化厉鬼回来报仇。

装着李振洋的罐子比他的小罐子要大上不少，以至于有些像小酒坛，不沉，就像李振洋一样，过于轻巧，如同骨头中空的鸟，或者是在夏末就飘落的叶子。  
李振洋爱喝酒，喝了就上脸，止不住咳嗽，还要继续讨着喝，他红着脸的时候像上了胭脂，病态得有了气血色，他沉迷于这些上瘾又短效的快乐，逃避不了现实也躲不进梦里。  
卜凡对着罐子说话，说哥哥为什么丢了我。他甚至不敢多碰一下，就像李振洋不让他拥抱他的时候，卜凡总是乖乖垂着手站在一旁，他来回地想，是不是他做错了什么。他们都这样，爱责问自己，爱认错，仿佛接受了一切都是自己的命自己的错之后，所有的困苦就不至于彻底打倒他们了。  
卜凡来来回回地对着那个罐子叫着哥哥，又说着对不起，把所有带回来的礼物都摆在地上，给他看，他话一向不是很多，今晚说得却有点多了。  
反正李振洋也不能再骂他，他说得很慢很结巴也没问题。不过卜凡应该也想他能跳出来，再骂他两句。

第二天，他拿了把黑伞，李振洋送他的小罐子又装进了口袋，李振洋的小罐子他就捧在怀里，挡在黑伞下。  
在等火车的时候，他忽然才想明白，李英超胸口那朵白花是什么意思。  
是纸花吗，还是真花？卜凡站在阴影里回忆，却想不起来什么了。他记性确实不是很好，记得住的事情很少，所以每件事都记得像封蜡的包裹一样，不可能不留痕的揭开，总是带走半片纸，或者留下一点红蜡。  
岳明辉刚刚在延安安顿下，就被卜凡找上门。他捡回卜凡的时候，卜凡都比现在看上去像个人样，他抱着个古怪的罐子，压着嗓子叫了他一声岳哥。  
岳明辉真的被吓坏了，他本来应该调侃两句开场，却被这声岳哥吓得失语。卜凡从来不叫任何人哥，他的哥哥只有李振洋一个人，这件事李英超知道，他知道，就连他队里的那些人都知道。  
“别，怎么了凡子，你先进来。”岳明辉给他开了门，他现在住的地方更差了些，灯只能昏暗地照亮半个客厅，剩下半个客厅就是一张办公的桌子，公用的厨房，还有一个只摆的下一张床的卧室。  
他拿了个没豁口的杯子，岳明辉怕卜凡失神的时候更要割伤自己，他趁着烧水的时候慢慢先理清思路。  
他猜不出别的，只能想到除非李振洋出事了，要不然卜凡不可能这样。他一向敏锐，在不好的事情上嗅觉格外灵敏，岳明辉不愿意去想了，卜凡说多少就是多少，他感受得到他身上压了的情绪，不像他本人的，反倒像有恶鬼在他肩头吸食着所有痛苦。  
卜凡没有要他的水，他的嘴唇有些起皮，被咬得出血：“岳哥，求你个事儿。”  
他除了当初的命是岳明辉从马场里救出来的，只求过岳明辉一件事，就是带他去见李振洋那次。  
卜凡说我死了也把我烧了，装进这个罐里。他又拿出那个青花小罐，硬要推到岳明辉面前。  
岳明辉知道他不是开玩笑，这个罐子小得他单手就能抓住，连装茶叶都嫌小。这话怎么开口，说你这罐子太小了，哪怕把你烧了，尸骨碾碎了，都塞不进？这话或许李英超能说，但是他肯定说不了，岳明辉推了推眼镜，为难地开口：“凡子，你知道问题有很多，首先就是，这太小了些，而且吧，现在你说，谁能确保就有个全尸回来，还有……”  
他一向巧舌如簧，这段话说得像卜凡说得那样磕绊。  
卜凡很认真地说，他要去李振洋的老家，他这辈子没去过的地方。他哥哥要的东西，命给不了，卜凡偏要给。  
而后呢，他说，多了的就扔了吧。  
“这里，一定要装进去，”卜凡指着膝盖，皮肉下的这两块骨头值千金，“这里要留着陪哥哥的。”

*cei，手机输入法打不出，北京话的碎  
*引用自三毛的《撒哈拉日记》


End file.
